theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2002
2002 is the ninth year that Big Idea was present. In this year, HiT Entertainment and Lyrick Studios' home video company finished making VeggieTales videos for the mass market, and Warner Home Video began making Big Idea videos for the same market. This year was also the debut year for the animated series LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, the first year that 3-2-1 Penguins! videos were sold outside of Christian bookstores, and the theatrical release of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie on October 4th. Word Entertainment/Chordant * Heroes of the Bible!: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh, My!) (March 5, 2002) * Heroes of the Bible!: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! (March 5, 2002) * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (March 16, 2002) (Ep. 1) * Larry-Boy Power Pack (Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!/Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed/Larry-Boy the Soundtrack) (March 16, 2002) * Big Singing Fun (March 19, 2002) * Rack, Shack & Benny (April 16, 2002) * Josh and the Big Wall! (April 16, 2002) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (DVD) (May 21, 2002) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (DVD) (May 21, 2002) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (DVD) (May 21, 2002) * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (July 27, 2002) * Leggo My Ego! (August 24, 2002) (Ep. 2) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (September 14, 2002) (Ep. 6) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (theatrical) (October 4, 2002) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (October 26, 2002) * The Star of Christmas (October 26, 2002) (Ep. 17) * The YodelNapper! (November 23, 2002) (Ep. 6) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Doom Funnel Rescue! (December 9, 2002) (Ep. 4) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! (December 13, 2002) (Ep. 3) HiT Entertainment * Heroes of the Bible!: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh, My!) (March 5, 2002) * Heroes of the Bible!: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! (March 5, 2002) * Larry-Boy Power Pack (Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!/Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed/Larry-Boy the Soundtrack) (March 19, 2002) * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (March 19, 2002) * Big Singing Fun (March 19, 2002) * The Ultimate Pre-Jonah Episode Countdown (April 16, 2002) WEA * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (March 19, 2002) * Rack, Shack & Benny (April 16, 2002) * Josh and the Big Wall! (April 16, 2002) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (June 18, 2002) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (June 18, 2002) * Very Silly Songs! (June 18, 2002) * Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (June 18, 2002) * Madame Blueberry (June 18, 2002) * The End of Silliness? (June 18, 2002) * King George and the Ducky (June 18, 2002) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (June 18, 2002) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (June 18, 2002) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (June 18, 2002) Warner Home Video * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (July 30, 2002) * LarryBoy: Leggo My Ego! (August 27, 2002) * Rack, Shack & Benny (September 24, 2002) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (September 24, 2002) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (October 1, 2002) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (October 1, 2002) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (October 2, 2002) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (October 2, 2002) * Very Silly Songs! VeggieTales 'Very First Sing-Along Video. (October 4, 2002) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (October 8, 2002) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (October 9, 2002) * Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (October 22, 2002) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (October 22, 2002) * Are You My Neighbor? (October 29, 2002) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (October 29, 2002) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (October 29, 2002) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (October 29, 2002) * The Star of Christmas (October 29, 2002) * Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (October 29, 2002) * The Little Drummer Boy (October 29, 2002) * Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (October 29, 2002) * The End of Silliness? More Really Silly Songs! (November 26, 2002) * King George and the Ducky (November 26, 2002) * Duke and the Great Pie War (November 26, 2002) * Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart (November 26, 2002) * LarryBoy: The YodelNapper! (November 26, 2002) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (December 24, 2002) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Doom Funnel Rescue! (December 24, 2002) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! (December 31, 2002) PC Games * The Mystery of Veggie Island (September 3, 2002) * Veggie Carnival (October 15, 2002) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Game (October 15, 2002) Soundtrack * Classic VeggieTales Songs Sampler (March 19, 2002) * Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs (May 21, 2002) * Junior's Bedtime Songs (May 21, 2002) * Jonah's Overboard Songs (July 30, 2002) * Bob and Larry's Backyard Party Songs (September 3, 2002) * Pirates' Boat Load of Fun (September 3, 2002) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Soundtrack (October 1, 2002) Other * God Made You Special (January 22, 2002) * VeggieTales Live! On Stage (January 29, 2002) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Rare Teaser Trailer (March 15, 2002) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser #2 (March 15, 2002) * 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer (In Stores Fall 2002 Variant) (April 16, 2002) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer (May 24, 2002) * The Star of Christmas Trailer (July 30, 2002) * LarryBoy: Leggo My Ego! Trailer (July 30, 2002) * Book adaptations of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie were released. * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie VHS and DVD Trailer (October 29, 2002) Category:Years Category:2002